Scott s free day!
by kaidiii
Summary: Seeing each other again!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boston Public. Sorry for spelling errors!**

Scott´s free day!

It is sunny and hot day. Winslow High School had summer vacation. Scott Guber had free day. It is Steven idea that Scott need free day and do what he like. For Scott it is not easy and he is thinking what to do. He walked in Street. _I know it is long time when I had gone classic concert. I miss it. It like always make me relax and not think work. He liked very much classic music. _

It is time for go to concert. Scott is ready and it is time enjoy evening. He feeling more nervous like heart want tell some surprise is waiting for him or someone who he is not seen long time ago. Scott is still single. He had special woman but she broke his heart. When she went away but now it is past he hoped. Sometime Scott dreamed that she came back and all right. He missed and loved her still. It was not easy forget. He remembered when She asked her first time dance and he was start little doubtful shy but agreed. It was Harry Senate surprise birthday party. It was very sad too when Steven hurts me saying: He not knew me and not understand what I stand for me like man. Times go forward and healed wounds. Glad we are still friends in good and bad times support each other.

Sam is Scott´s kitten. He is looking what his dad is doing. _Look like he is goes to out today. Hope it not be long. I miss him. Usually my dad had long day´s and I am alone here. It is not boring usually look out window and haw busy it is watching birds, eat, sleep, play lot. Sometime Scott is little bit annoyed with me when I made mischief. I like play together and great when he watch TV he made me feel good and I am fast asleep. I think my dad need someone then he is not alone. He is so often sad I know he have best friend Steven. I have seen him and like. Best wishes for my dad. I want him be happy. Miow miow miow..._

Scott is looking last time that Sam had everything food and drink. Scott saw Sam is looking him and he bowed and did pat Sam and say: "Sam my little buddy you be good boy when I am out. I be not long. I changed your cat food and drinking." Scott gave Sam last pat and was out door. Kitten say Miow miow._ Dad have a good time I be OK._

It was not long time Scott sat his place and waiting when the classic concert start. Today it be interesting evening._ I can listen music and how beautiful they play! _It only last minutes and it began. Scott looked who sat next to him. He cannot believe who it is. He is truly surprised. She looked so beautiful. Look like it was dream. _O God it is Lauren Davis. Look like I am heaven and not earth. I cannot believe. Lauren is here and just sat next me. What I going say or do. I feel more nervous now. _

When Lauren come and took her seating. She saw who sit next to her. _It is Scott Guber. It´s long time when I last saw him. What a coincidence. I just today remembered how it was Winslow High School work and colleagues. If I´am honest I miss it here was like family. It is not same where I now work. Much has changed but not how I feel about Scott. How can it be I see him again. I know I hurt him when I went away. Maybe it is second opportunity but I am afraid he will not take me back. When Scott sees how I look. It was surprise for me. It was not premeditated and one night relationship with Mark but it happened. I am not sorry. I am happy be mother but sad my little one have no father when little one right time come out. Why I am nervous feel like my stomach fly butterflies._

Scott and Lauren looked each other in their eyes. She sat next to Scott and smiled her face. First speak Scott and said:" Hi Lauren? Long time no seen. How are you!" He was more nervous when he spook to her. Lauren looked him and answered: "Hi Scott. It is really long time. It is nice to meet you again Scott. I am fine." He looked her and saw how beautiful she is but she is somehow different and he finally saw Lauren have in front like of the baby belly. _She is expecting a baby. Wow.. No I lost her again but why is she alone who is baby father. I think later ask when I ask her have time with me. When I have more courage but I do not have anything to lose. _

Some way father feeling wake up to Scott. When he looking Lauren and her belly. _He missed be father his own child. Not find yet right women who love him like he is and respected. He knew his childhood was not best. Lot__´s__ time been_ _alone as child. Been victim of school bullying. He only want feel loved, caring, respected and protected. Scott knew his mother and father always not did not show a feeling, love and talked not much about. It was different time too but now it is past because when I have my own family I try to be different. I make that child not feel alone, feel be save and loved. I know it is not easy! _

Lauren saw Scott is more thoughtfully, sad and looking my belly. _What is he thinking ? I know I am pregnant. Child father leave me and he not want child. He wanted I make abortion and I refused. I will not kill my unborn baby. I know it is difficult be single mom but I can handle it. I not give up. _

Scott and Lauren sit side by side and look each other and it can see some spark for love in the air and like magnetism draw together. Almost forget way they both are here relaxed and listened concert.

It is halfway concert and it got more powerful and suddenly Lauren took his hand hold. Scott looked surprised but not let it go.

They listened concert and hold hands together. He looked her and she only smiled do him and saying with look it is all right now. He smiled back and squeezed her hand more. _He thinking before it´s time to go labor and he in cold sweat but glad it was not. I ask her later what real happened. Maybe little one contacted with mother he or she way. It is really nice old her hand it is so warm and soft. I not want let it go hold forever. _

It surprised Lauren when she saw his face before panic nervous look when I took hold his hand and later chance peaceful and happy. _I cannot tell what happened when I took hold his hand and suddenly my little one give up and calmed. It like surprise for me always when got more powerful music time baby not give up and kick my belly do end when it music get normal. But not today right way stop when I took Scott hand. What you want tell me little one. His hand is warm and it very nice holding his hand it give me more support and warm feelings and I not want let it go. _

Both still hold hands and have smile their face. It is not much anymore and concert is end.

_What will happen will Scott really ask Lauren out? Will she say yes? It is like fate that they meet each other again. Give chance again. It can see they still have feeling for each other and little one helping too and Sam who is praying his daddy find his loved lady. _


End file.
